Band Geeks
by dailyjamie
Summary: This is a NaruxHina fanfic- my first one. It's rated T for sexual and drug refrences, and perhaps language to come. Rating will be knocked up if it's needed. What happens when the marching band is given assigned seats? Read to find out!
1. Why me?

Band Geeks

AN: I don't own any aspect of Naruto, obviously. Everything band related is based on how my school runs the band, so don't flame me if it's not how your band is run. Also, this is my first fanfic. Thanks! =3

Chapter 1

Trudging back the slim alley of the school bus with my blue uniform bag reading : RAINCOAT: 68 NARUTO UZUMAKI, I wondered who I would be forced to sit with this year. I'm the only guitarist in our small school band. Since I'm a guitarist, I'm in the pit, with the other percussion players excluding the drum line. I quickly got in my seat- the third from the back. This bus would include the pit, drum line, and guard girls... oh, the beautiful guard girls.

I had never gotten up enough nerve, even from how outgoing I seem, I can't quite muster up enough courage to talk to them. What if they thought less of me because I was in pit?what if they thought I wasn't good looking enough?

Cold air hit my face abruptly as I opened the window up to the first notch so I could hang up my uniform bag. Oh, Cavalcades... (Cavalcades, in case you're not in marching band, are band compitions.) I hate how cold it is during marching band season. I also hate how long the bus rides were- probably a good two hours it would take to get us there and then another two back. Four hours in a seat with... only Kami (Japanese for God) knows who.

I settled down in the seat as others came onto the bus, and it became quite cold as the windows were opened to hang uniform bags. It was only 5 PM, but we had been practicing since 11 AM and I was unbelievably tired. The color guard was obviously about to get on the bus because of their approaching adorable giggles. A few members of drum line had yet to get on though... I almost hoped my... "seat mate" wasn't a girl. We would have to change on a moving bus in the same seat!

I couldn't help but gaze out the window as they sprayed each other with a final coat of hair spray, just in case, before helping each other apply a coat of blue glitter over blue eye makeup. Now, with all of their performing makeup caked on, they aren't nearly as beautiful as they are at practice and in school. I quickly looked down as they began shifting onto the bus with their purses and uniform bags. _'Please don't sit with me, please don't sit with me, Please don't sit with me!,'_ was all I could think.

Despite my thoughts... a guard girl slipped into the seat with me.

"Uhm... please excuse me for a moment," her shy voice said as she hung her uniform bag from the window.

"uh... sure." Smooth, really smooth Naruto...

But this guard girl... she wasn't just ANY guard girl. This was Hinata Hyuuga of the great Hyuuga family. Wealthy and strong... and I had to sit with her! Besides how shy she was, every guy in our grade thought she was stunning. Her smooth face, innocent eyes, curves in all the right- get ahold of yourself Naruto.

She looked a bit nervous as she sat down. "Would you prefer the window seat?"

"No... thank you, this is fine."

Do you have any idea how awkward this year was about to be?


	2. Perfect

An: sorreh, lots of stuff going on... and tomorrow is championships, I'll let you know next chapter how we did if you wanna know. =) Again, I don't own any aspect of Naruto.

A band parent's voice that I recognized as Ino's mom said, " Finish getting dressed now! We'll be there in 15 minutes!"

This bus ride was extremely awkward. I tried to make small talk, but her face would turn red and she would answer simply, implying that she didn't want to continue the conversation.

Since Hinata was on the outside, I handed her her garment bag. It took me a while to get my belt off, my fingers were so cold... AND I was embarrassed. It also took some effort to get my skinnies off- Mental Note: Never wear skinnies on competition days. I also shyly took my shirt off. Not that I didn't have a body or anything, I was just... really thin, yet muscular, like some 24 year old guy in the Navy. I SWEAR I didn't mean to but... I just glanced over and saw Hinata in a really revealing cami and short shorts. Why me?

From experience, performing with a hard-on WASN'T fun. So I refrained from looking anywhere except out the window. Hinata got dressed rather fast, I guess, because as soon as I got my uniform top onto my arms she was already clasping it in the back. THE Hinata Hyuuga... clasping ME, Naruto Uzumaki, MY uniform. I turned around to thank her as soon as she had zippered but when I faced her I was awestruck. The last two years, the guard uniforms were absolutely hideous, but this year, just looking at her made me feel cold and exposed. Now it all made sense... the bands with high sex-appeal DID score higher but... was this really nessicary?

You could see her whole stomach... It was just a- a- a sports bra and booty shorts, with go-go boots. But then again... I DO remember the sting in coming in fourth place last year at the state championships, and I knew we deserved first, if I wasn't for the other bands sex appeal... We're teenagers, is that even legal?

"Hinata-san, aren't you freezing?"

"I'll be fine."

I just stared in her eyes. She was freezing. I knew she was freezing. She knew she was freezing and... I'm not a perv like 'Ol Grandpa, but that little black sparkily sports knew it and showed it.

Just our luck... at that moment with her facing me, me against the window, the bus hit a sharp turn without warning. And, just as you probably know what happens when you're standing up on a bus and there's an unexpected turn, you're not going to be able to keep your balance.

Yes.

Perfect.

The stunning, almost naked, Hinata Hyuuga lost balance and fell.

Right into my arms.

Great.


	3. Fan Freaking Tastic

An: x.x These stories sure do look smaller on FF, maybe I should spend more than 20-30 minutes on a chapter, eh? I'm writing another because, quite frankly I have nothing better to do. Mom's in the hospital and I don't have band or school today. I don't own Naruto!

My face turned bright red.

As she realized what happened, she turned red as well.

By instinct, I had wrapped my arms around her as soon as she was in reach, she was so cold. The band is like a family... some people are your mothers, some are your fathers, and the rest are close brothers and sisters. And you know when a younger brother or sister catches you with your boy/girlfriend? Yeah, they can't resist.

And this family is exactally like a real family, and the camera phones came out while we were still in shock.

"h-h-h-hinata... I... I'm SO so so so so sorry... I..."

"Naruto-sama, I s-s-swear, I didn't m-mean to..."

"It was an accident!" we both said in unison.

Hinata stared into my eyes and I couldn't help but stare back. A small smile crossed my face. A smile faded onto her as well. Blushing, she leaned onto my chest as we both started laughing quietly.

I know what you're thinking. You're aweing to yourself right now. Yeah. I know. One moment that couldn't get cuter, more romantic, more PERFECT for a couple of socially-awkward band geeks... and the bus swerved quickly the opposite way.

Like before, our bodies were caught off guard and off balance.

Trusty, trusty instincts. My one hand let go and the other protectively held this beautiful girls head. We fell out into the hallway, I landed hard on my left arm. My eyes shut tightly from the pain. This was accompanied by a groan of pain from deep in my throat as my left arm throbbed. My right held Hinata up from hitting the floor.

The entire bus was silent, but I didn't dare open my eyes in fear that I would cry.

"Naruto- kun...?" Hinata asked quietly.

A painful, "Mm?" was all I could manage to answer her with.

"Are you o-" she stopped when a tear escaped my eyes.

This wasn't happening, this wasn't happening... this COULDN'T be happening.

But it was.

Something good happens to Kyuubi Boy, something bad happens that makes him forget something good ever happened.

Right now, my arm felt like it was busted in multiple locations, I was holding a shy, beautiful girl that I had finally gotten to talk to. She was about to open up. We had a romantic moment. And I was about to cry in front of her.

Fan. Freaking. Tastic.

"Do you... want to... uhm...help me up?"

All eyes were on us. I knew she didn't know what to say.

"_Please?"_ I didn't know how much longer I could hold back the tears.

Since I was on top of her, she would have to push me up.I felt her hands pressing against my chest, but I wasn't going anywhere.


End file.
